


Wait for me!

by Lilocharms



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Manga Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9258554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilocharms/pseuds/Lilocharms
Summary: Erwin is gone and Levi is left with nothing but an empty shell of his lover as he grieves in the tiny room that is to be Erwin's grave site.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this some time ago and was contemplating actually posting this. Because.....yeah his death still hurts me soo much. So here is my first fic that I actually finished. Yay me!
> 
>  
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters or the universe that they are in.

Erwin Smith could feel the painful impact of the incoming rocks that were being thrown by the Bestial Titan. He could also feel being thrown from his horse, flying and crashing onto the already bloody battlefield. He could almost register the pain in his left side, and was only slightly aware of being carried off the battlefield by the lone solider. 

The tall blonde could feel the warmth from the hot Shigashina sun on his slightly sun kissed skin. However, the Commander could feel the cold slipping in slowly. Erwin feels the warm touch of his small lover one last time slightly and mummering’s of those around him as his field of vision darkens for the last time. 

Upon wakening, he is greeted by a bright light and overwhelming warmth and happiness that he has never known in his life. Erwin looks around himself and his eyes finally settle on Mike, Nanaba and all of his other comrades who have passed before him during the line of duty.

The blonde with a genuine smile looks from his friends and the people who he had considered his family for so long, to the stunning blonde couple that looked on him with smile of love and appreciation. The woman looks on him with love and outstretches her arms in a welcoming hug. The male of the pair looking at him with knowing understanding and pride as he offers out a hand in gratitude.

Erwin suddenly feels a small tug from behind him. He snaps his head towards the motion, wondering where and who it had come from. Flashes of the small raven haired man who was Humanity’s Strongest and what they had stood for together. Also, what they had together in the privacy of their chambers. He could not and would not EVER forget that.

As the flashes fade from the blonde he hears the whispering in his ear of his beloved “Wait for me”. While still looking back towards what was once his life, he smiles to himself, but mostly to his lover. “I always will love” he whispers back “…. I always will”. 

Looking up towards the sky Erwin’s smile broadens across his face “but not yet”. As he turns back around to the blonde couple and his comrades he walks further into the warm light.

~~~~Levi’s POV~~~

Levi is sitting alone with only his thoughts as his company in a bedroom in a little house in Shigashina. He looks down lovingly at the bolo tie of his lover in his hands. He thumbs over the green jewel on the necktie with his back still against the bed. 

Levi is too afraid to look at the shell of his late lover. Too afraid to confirm without a doubt what he already knows. That his lover, Erwin Smith, Commander of the Survey Corps. is indeed deceased. Levi feels his heart breaking in his chest. Something that he had thought long ago had died. However, the big blonde had worked his way further into the depths of him than he had thought. He honestly did not know whether he could go on or not. Not in his current state anyways. 

His eyes blown wide with his struggle of fighting back the tears as he continuously stared at his lovers lie. But he knew he had to push on. he knew he had to see what was n that shitty basement for Eyebrows. He knew he couldn’t just stay there in his own sorrow…. It was pitiful in his opinion. 

Levi jerked into awareness as he heard the knock on the window of the second-floor bedroom that he was in. Turning to the winder in question he sees Shitty glasses on the window sill on the other side of the closed window. “We have to get going Levi.” Hanji says with a sad look in her eyes behind her glasses, as soon as she knows she has his attention through the window, not wanting to get on his personal time with their late Commander.

He gives her a curt but solemn nod, knowing he had to leave the little room sooner rather than later. Levi finally turns around as he forces his way to his feet. This time forcing himself to look at his lover one last and final time. 

Hanji slips away from the window on her 3DM Gear to give Levi his privacy once again to give his final goodbye to their Commander.

Levi bends over Erwin Smith one last time to kiss those lips that he had kissed too many times to count or even remember for that matter. He reluctantly pulls back from the taller man, Erwin’s cheeks a bit wet now.

Levi swipes away the traitorous tears that had escaped from his eyes at the last moment, as well as on the peaceful face of his one and only beloved. Smiling down on his lover, he fixes Erwin’s hair one last time as he had done numerous times for it to sit in its usual part.

Levi lets his mouth move close to the shell of the taller man’s ear, in hopes that his final goodbye would reach his now deceased lover. He whispers simply “Wait for me.” He kisses Erwin’s forehead one last time and turns away to open the window that Hanji had previously occupied. He pauses after jerking the double window open with one foot on the sill of the window. 

Head hung low, Levi looks at the green jeweled bolo tie one last time before slipping it inside the pocket of his uniform jacket over his heart. Sighing as he feels the weight of it settle into its new home, he feels as if he has a new weight on his shoulders and not just inside and on his chest. Laying his hand over the bulged pocket, he smooths down the flap of the pocket and buttons it securely. 

Levi hoists himself onto the sill with the support of the window handles, feeling that if he didn’t have that extra support he would fall into a deep depression he would never be able to escape and stay in that small room forever. With a quick glance, back into the room once on the other side of the window, Levi presses his hand onto the glass one last time with a saddened glance at the tall blonde laying on the small bed.

He looked so serene in his final rest, his left arm laying on his chest and over his heart in a final salute. Levi straightens his body and gives his Commander and lover one last and final salute, right fist over his heart. Turning away from the window now with 3DMG triggers in hand, he leaps off the sloped roof as his anchors attach to the next building. Making his way to where he knew Hanji and the others would be, knowing from this day forth he would never be the same. The feeling of his heart being left behind in that small bedroom in the corner of Shigashina he presses on… until they meet again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it all the way to the end! It means a lot to me, it really does. Please leave comments on what you think, I really do want my writing to get better. Leave kudos if you like! XD 
> 
> Thanks again and I'll see you in the next one!


End file.
